happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Job with a Slob
The Job with a Slob is a HTFF episode. Starring roles *Raylene *Nutty Featuring roles *Big Buck *6 *Cro-Marmot *Squabbles Appearances *Ice Pack *Handy *Raymond *Kibble *Jock *Figgy *Chompy *Froggy *Chestnut *Molly (CD's VOD loser) *The Zebra Plot Raylene is shown about to open up the Piggy Bank she owns with a cork, but once she does she gets disappointed to find out there's nothing inside. So she gets to conclusion that she needs a job. Later, Raylene is shown driving her car to the HTFF Café. Once she gets there, she gets out the job application papers, until Nutty, who is pouring way too much syrup on his pancake, gets syrup on the paper. Raylene asks the boss (Big Buck) for another application paper. Once she gets the papers she decides to fill them out under the table, however Nutty's syrup starts pouring on Raylene, which annoys her. Later, Raylene is shown showering until she gets a phone call. She gets out the shower and wraps a towel around. The phone call tells her that she got the job, which makes her excited. Raylene is shown happily cooking at her job, until Nutty comes along, which makes her feel annoyed. She tries to complain to Big Buck, however, he is busy listening to music on headphones and ignoring her complains. Later Nutty is cooking the food while Raylene is delivering it. Raylene delivers an iced tea to Ice Pack, however Big Buck tells her to walk faster. Nutty gives her orders for Raymond, Handy and Kibble. She runs over to the table and gives them their food. Big Buck tells her that running in the workplace is prohibited. Nutty suggests to use rollerskates, so she does so. She starts skating and tries to deliver food to Jock and Figgy. However, once she gets them their food she trips over Jock's untied shoelaces. 6 is walking by and he ends up tripping over Raylene and splattering against Cro-Marmot's ice block. Big Buck is understandably mad at Raylene and Nutty. Later near a cliff, Big Buck forces the two to clean off the blood stain on Cro-Marmot. He places Cro-Marmot on Nutty's tail. Raylene starts cleaning it with a mop, but Cro-Marmot later falls off a cliff and rips off Nutty's tail, causing Nutty to scream. Cro-Marmot's ice block breaks, releasing him from the ice, but he is hit against the cliff rocks and later falls on the ground, okay but still alive, until he is run over by Chompy. Back in the kitchen, Nutty is trying to stop the bleeding from his tail. He reaches for some napkins and ends up spilling salt on Raylene's eyes, which blinds her and causes her to bump into Nutty, and his tongue gets stuck on an oven dial. Big Buck demands Raylene to cook more food. So she turns up the oven and dial and unknowingly pulls out Nutty's tongue and organs. One of his organs slaps Raylene, so she unknowingly grabs Nutty's innards and deep fries them. Later she has served the dish as french fries to Squabbles. After the closing iris, he starts choking on it. Moral "Don't spill the salt!" Deaths *6 splatters on Cro-Marmot's ice block. *Cro-Marmot is run over. *Nutty gets his tongue and organs pulled out. *Squabbles chokes on the fries (confirmed by Kenn Navarro). Trivia *This is Raylene's debut appearance and her first kill(s). *Raylene is responsible for everyone's deaths. *When Cro-Marmot is run over, his eyes can be seen, showing he has blue eyes. ** His right eye also blinks after being run over. *Raymond is shown sitting next to Handy, it was later confirmed on Twitter that they will be dating in future episodes. *Froggy, Chestnut, Molly and The Zebra can be seen eating at tables. *This is Ice Pack's first appearance. *The inspiration came from when, at the time, YSK worked at a restaurant similar to this one. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 77 Episodes